Out For Blood
by MFP
Summary: A portal sends Skarlet to another world. While she searches a way to go back home, Skarlet encounters Bloodseeker. Things will get brutally bloody when they fight.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS AN EXPERIMENT.**

**Though I don't play dota 2, I decided to write about this fanfiction because most of my fanarts (deviant ART .com , MFP189) are dota 2 cross-overs with games I played or not. One of the games I played is Mortal Kombat.**

**I'm quite nervous that I'll get bashed for writing something I never played. But this is FanFiction. And I'm a fan of both games, whether I played it or not. Here's an explanation that might prove I'm somewhat legit:**

**I got interested in dota 2 because 1] I played dota 1 but stopped because I suck (slow hands and reaction time, poor microskills, noob, and MOBA games are not my type); and 2] I watched my brother play this game and he's good (I never knew he played dota 1 before. Just imagine my surprise when I saw him open his Steam account and clicked dota 2).**

**About Mortal Kombat, I played some of the games (MK1-3 arcade, Sega, N64, Gameboy, PS1) except the new releases (PS2 & 3, Xbox) and characters. Skarlet is one of those new characters. When she was released, I quickly checked the net. And hot damn! I love how she looks and her lore.**

**It so happens I drew a Bloodseeker vs Skarlet because both games are violent and unforgiving, involve 'realms', and the two characters mentioned have similarities such as they love bathing in blood (duh!).**

**My sources in writing this fanfiction are my knowledge, experience, and interests about these games; the two characters' profile; and the net. Advance apologies for the inaccuracies and inadequacies you may find in this story.**

* * *

><p>Shao Khan longs to invade Earthrealm. But what hinders him from conquering it are the Warriors recruited by Raiden, God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm, and the accursed Mortal Kombat. So Shao Khan thought of ways how to enter Earthrealm without violating the law of the gods and Mortal Kombat.<p>

He found an answer in the form of a disruption in time and space, resulting in the creation of portals that randomly appear and disappear; portals that connect to other realms. How and why the disturbance happened matters not to Shao Khan. To him, it's a great advantage. Any random warrior from another realm that came to Edenia, Shao Khan kills or enslaves immediately. And with the gods trying to fix this anomaly, Shao Khan can create a portal connecting to Earthrealm.

Yet his plan on conquering Earthrealm will be delayed. From other portals connecting to Outworld and Edenia, armies march out to invade. Some were easy to defeat, others prove a challenge. And more still come. The bloodbath is a good opportunity for Shao Khan to strengthen one of his trusted minions, his creation composed of the blood of fallen warriors: Skarlet.

Released from her imprisonment, Skarlet is let loose to kill the invaders. But through fighting an army by herself proves to be good and bad for her. Good for every kill she did, her skin absorbs the blood, healing her wounds and making her stronger. Bad for every damage she takes, she looses blood and weakens. And when she comes out victorious, any blood that has not yet absorbed by the ground, she takes it to regain her health and strength that were lost.

An incident happened to Skarlet. When she lost lots of blood by fighting an army, a portal suddenly appears behind her, sucking her inside before it closes. Skarlet travelled through the whirling dimension within the portal before she was spit out. A weak Skarlet found herself in a wooded area, very different from where she came from. Wherever the portal sent her, Skarlet knew she's in another place. She needs to find another portal to go back to her master.

But for now, she needs blood...


	2. Chapter 2

A humanoid boy hides in the bushes, fearing the attackers will find him. He could still hear the cries of his Cetza tribespeople and the maniacal laughter of the Nayams. His training of becoming a warrior is useless when he chose to run than fight. Just seeing how his fellow tribespeople captured and treated like animals, or killed brutally, made him choose the coward's way.

"Over there! I found one!" shouted a Nayam hunter to his fellow hunter.

In a panic, the boy runs ahead as the Nayam hunters give chase. He goes left and right, going between trees, and jumping over logs, hoping he could lose the hunters. But the hunters are veterans of war and tracking. Their skills are superior than what the boy has learned, and they relentlessly chase him.

Tired and muscles straining, and the fear that grips his heart and mind, the boy pushes his body to the limit and runs without direction. He made the mistake of looking back to see if his pursuers are still behind him, and he stumbles down a shallow ravine. He landed on his face, and his body is full of scrapes and scratches. Hearing the voices of the hunters made the boy try to stand up. But when he raised his head, he saw someone standing in front of him.

The stranger is a tall female human and have grave wounds. She's wearing all red, with black and silver accents. Her hair is unnatural red with black streaks that reaches below her shoulders, and tied in a simple pony-tail. She wears a half mask that covers her nose and down her collarbone. She also wears pauldrons, bracers, a simple sleeveless vest that only reaches below her breasts and tied with a cord, a loin cloth, and high-heeled boots that covers up to her thighs. She has four kunais strapped at her right thigh. The woman slowly pulls out her kodachi swords from their scabbards tied behind her back. And her steely, dark eyes betray no emotions.

The boy looks at the stranger with fear and horror. He acknowledges that he'll die eventually, so he bows his head, curls his shaking body into a ball, and cry. He continues to stay that way when the Nayam hunters arrived.

A couple of minutes, the boy heard gurgling sounds. He commands his shaking body to look at where the sounds come from. What he saw deepens his fear, a fear that made him think of someone dangerous but couldn't recall the name. The Nayam hunters are standing and stabbed to a tree with their spears, with their throats and major arteries cut open. What really makes the scene worse is the woman enjoys the blood spraying to her body. The boy also sees that a few of her wounds are healing.

When there's no more blood to take from the hunters, the woman looks at the boy with those steely eyes. She must've seen something in the boy when she turned her back on him, and runs towards the direction where the battle is happening.

...

The boy doesn't know how long he's been running or how is the battle going on. When he arrived at his tribe, he could see the houses burned down, a few of his tribespeople survive the battle and helps others. What surprises him the most is seeing many Nayams among the dead. And as he continues to walk around, he sees more of his tribe's dead enemies littering the ground. He sees no sign of the woman in red, but he could hear whispers among the survivors talk about her. The boy saw a wounded Cetza warrior being helped by non-warrior tribespeople. The boy joins them when the warrior is sharing his tale.

"I was getting weak when our enemies disarmed me... I could've died where I lay if it wasn't for... t-that woman... She cuts down every Nayam, even our fellow tribespeople... And how she loves to bathe in blood... Seeing her reminds me of... the Hound."

The boy now remembers whom the woman reminds him of. Saying the Hound's name and what he's known as, is a taboo to the tribe. He wonders, what if it was the Hound who attacked his tribe? They'll be all dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Portals used for travel to another world are present in both games, and I love the Portal games.<strong>

**I really don't know what's Bloodseeker's race is, and calling him 'human-canis' sounds wrong. So I chose the word 'Humanoid' in describing a race off half-human, half-something such as animal or plant.**

**Bloodseeker's armor and name looks like it belongs to American-Indian heritage so I need to adopt some American-Indian stuff. Reading 'Cetza' and 'Nayam' backwards read 'Aztec' and 'Mayan'. These two are ancient South American tribes.**

**No dialogue for Skarlet? That's because she can't talk. But she can make sounds such as grunts and hums.**

**Skarlet prefers warriors blood than non-warriors or cowards blood, or anyone who holds a weapon and knows how to fight.**

**Valve and NetherRealms should collaborate in creating a game... Or a new Hero. Hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

_A humanoid hound wears a tribal attire with red and black accents, and sacred markings. His paw feet stay bare, lower legs are covered with leg bracers, wrists and four-fingered hands are wrapped with strips of cloth. He wears a loincloth, a vest, a shredded cloak, and a necklace made of fangs. He wears a headdress with crow feathers sewed behind it. The mask also covers his ears, nose and eyes, only his crooked canine teeth are bare. And at the middle of the mask where his forehead is, is a droplet shape colored in red. With him he brings twin side-handle, crescent blades with sacred markings. The weapons are held like a tonfa in each hand, weapons he has mastered to manipulate when he's on the hunt._

_He came to the Temple of the Flayed Twins by the summons of the High Priests. The Flayed Twins or Flayed Ones are gods who demand oceanic amounts of blood. To keep them sated and placated, or else they'll drain the empire of its populace when unappeased, the people continues to hunt down sacrifices and bring it to the temple. Seeing that this method is too slow, the High Priests chose him to wear an enchanted armor and use the enchanted weapons. His mission: to seek blood for the Flayed Ones. Any blood he lets immediately flows to the Twins through the sacred markings on his armor and blades._

_His mission made him stronger and relentless, to become a veteran in hunting for blood. His reputation grew, earning him the name 'Hound of the Twins'. But he's also known for another that made every tribe fear him._

_"To what purpose you have summoned me?" asked Strygwyr when he met the High Priests inside the temple._

_"We summoned you here to relay interesting news." said the speaker of the high priests. "A report about a female human warrior causes fear to other tribes because of her savagery in slaying her opponents."_

_"Hrmm. I know one female human warrior who matches the description. You're talking about the Moonrider. After all, she has a reputation for bloodlust. So she left Nightsilver Woods?" Strgwyr grinned. "To soak my blades with her blood will be an honor."_

_The high priest shakes his head. "No. This female we speak is... Somewhat very interesting. Though, little is known about her."_

_Strygwyr frowned. "What's so special about her?"_

_"Rumor has it, her wounds heal when she bathes in blood."_

_This piece of information piqued Strygwyr's interest. "A human absorbing blood like the enchanted blades and armor I have? How quaint. Go on."_

_"All we know is she's mostly found in a battlefield. She's called the 'Lady in Red' because of her red attire and penchant for blood... Now you know the reason for being summoned here. The Flayed Ones demand you to seek out this 'Lady in Red'."_

...

Strygwyr, the Hound of the Flayed Twins, spies a group of humanoid warriors gathered around a camp fire. By his count, their numbers are fifteen. Fifteen sacrifices for the Flayed Ones. The whisper of the Twins demand him more blood. The obedient Strygwyr readies his weapons, letting the blades' long arms rest along the bottom of his forearms, then runs out of the bushes.

Srygwyr ambushes the nearby victim by leaping and buries the front heads of the blades in the neck. Then he used his blades in another surprised victim by slicing off the head. He also killed another by swinging his blades in an upward slash to cut off the arms.

The other humanoid warriors are now armed and comes to Strygwyr. Strygwyr enchants a ritual circle made of blood, the Blood Rite, on the ground first. The warriors who stood inside the ritual circle are silenced and takes damage. Strygwyr casts Bloodrage upon himself before he unflinchingly meets them.

"For the raw twins!" Strygwyr yells.

His steps faster than normal, Strygwyr tucks the blades to his side and dives in. Two warriors try to block him. Strygwyr spreads his blades sideways as he charges on. He ducks down to avoid their blades and moving his arms forward, slashes their stomachs open. He retracts his arms so he could slash their stomachs again. Before the two warriors fall to their knees, Strygwyr is charging to his next victims.

Strygwyr did a raising block with his left when a warrior swings his axe in a downward arc. With a quick manipulation of his right weapon, he stabbed the warrior with the weapon's back head at the gut and passes through the back. Retracting his blade, Strygwyr spots a warrior coming to his left side. He quickly twists his hips as he used an inner forearm block to stop the warrior's horizontal strike. He turns the right handle to let the blade's long arm rest along the bottom of his forearm as he twists, and did a side-ward slash on the warrior's throat. After killing his seventh victim, Strygwyr stopped his turn so he could face his other opponents and jumps back to cast another Bloodrage on himself.

Keeping a safe distance, Strygwyr casts another Blood Rite on the ground in front of him as his opponents comes running to him. Five warriors backs away from the ritual circle, never wanting to get damaged like a while ago. Their three companions ignores the damage and keeps on charging at Strygwyr. Strygwyr anticipates their simultaneous downward arc attacks. He meets their blades with his own with an upper cross block. The locked weapons lasted for a few seconds when the three warriors' combined strength is too much for the more agile Strygwyr, forcing him to back away. But he quickly moves his foot forward and stabs two warriors in the chest with the back head of his blades. He pulls out his blades from his eighth and ninth victims, crossed his blades, and sliced off the tenth victim's head. As the three warriors fall, Strygwyr looks at the five remaining warriors and gives them a chilling grin. He casts Bloodrage upon himself again, then he runs towards them.

One warrior throws his axe at Strygwyr but it was thrown away with an outer forearm block. When another warrior sees Strygwyr coming to him, he used his spear and tries to stab him. The nimble Strygwyr sidesteps the stab, ducks, and slices the warrior's side with a backward slash. He sees the warrior who threw an axe at him coming with an axe ready to swing. Instead of a downward arc like most axe-wielders do, the warrior did a low vertical slash with the intent of slashing Strygwyr's legs. Strygwyr quickly performs a lower section block successfully. After that, he stabs the warrior's chest with the back head of his blade. When another warrior comes upon him with a blade, Strygwyr swatted the blade away with the back head of his left weapon and stabs the warrior's throat with his right front head blade.

With Strygwyr's Thirst ability, he senses that a warrior is still alive. He quickly runs back to finish off the still-breathing warrior. When that was done, Strygwyr faces the last warrior. The last warrior never fights, rather, he chose to flee. Strygwyr grins as the fleeing warrior is still within his casting range. He used Rupture on the warrior, a spell that causes his victim's skin to spurt blood. Whenever a victim moves, more blood gushes out. That's what the warrior finds out when he tries to continue running.

"Go ahead... run." taunted Strygwyr as he slowly walks towards the warrior.

The warrior watches in horror at the approaching Strygwyr. He did choose to run and spill his blood to the ground rather be killed by the Hound. He didn't get too far though. Strygwyr is upon him within seconds and gets back stabbed.

Strygwyr never removed his blade until he knows that the blood is fully drained from his last victim. After that, he approaches the other corpses to drain whatever blood is left. The blood splatters in his enchanted armor and blades slowly fades, flowing back to the gods he served.

"The Flayed Ones are sated... for now." said Strygwyr after his task is done and looks at the carnage he wrought. The ground is covered with the corpses of his victims. Then he looks around, trying to see through the foliage with hopes that something, or someone, will appear.

"But my quarry never appears." Strygwyr said, then grins in anticipation. "But it matters not. My search for blood will lead me to her... And when I find her, I'll drain her dry!" he cackles as he continues his quest.

After all, he's also called the Bloodseeker.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodseeker's fighting style is in this link. www. sickindividual dot com  tiptonfa / html... it's the only friendly, understandable, and helpful site I've searched.**

**I know most of his skills only affect heroes. In this story, he can use it on anyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Ballernar for the review. You have a very good point regarding on how Bloodseeker's skills must work. ****Instead of changing the 3rd chapter, I decided to remaster Bloodseeker's skills here.**

**I hope it's understandable and passable, especially those who never played dota 2. (don't play dota 2 if you don't want to get hooked. You've been warned.)**

* * *

><p>Skarlet continues her journey in searching a portal to send her back to her master. And her journey is without spilling blood. She kills and takes the blood of those she defeated, trying to gain back the lost strength she used to have. And when she was near her former potential, another army jumps in to spill her blood. This is her flaw: what blood she lost equals to lost strength.<p>

Here she is, walking on a land with red soil and rocks, with barely a life be seen. Passing through an area with tall rocks, Skarlet slows her steps. Nearing a tall rock, she quickly pulls out her kodachi swords and went behind it. Her swords cut off the surprised humanoid's head off his shoulders. After she cuts of the head of the fallen warrior, she quickly stabs the chest so the spurting blood coming from the neck showers her face, even just a little. She then pulls out her sword and turns to face two more of the green-skinned brutes coming her way to avenge their fallen brother... Five... Ten... Twelve... many more are coming from behind the rocks and hill.

Skarlet actually walks into the orcs' camping ground. And their group is a very large force. It will be a difficult battle for she's not in her full potential. But she won't fall. Like how she kills a large army such as what she's facing now, she'll come out victorious and bathe in their blood.

...

Strygwyr walks through the sparse grasses and going up a hill. Even if his eyes are covered with a hood, he knows where he's going. The way he sees the world, it's pitch black with things drawn like grey sketches. When he reaches the top of the hill, his Thirst ability activates when he has a sudden vision of ten red silhouettes. Ten red silhouettes mean ten individuals who are seriously wounded and bleeding, thirty percent of their health are low. Even with three hundred meters from his distance, he could see these red silhouettes. The nine were very big and muscular humanoids that belong to the orc race. The nine became six, then their number returned again to nine, then two are added. The number of red orc silhouettes increases or decreases, meaning the silhouettes that are gone are dead then replaced by new bleeding orcs.

But Strygwyr's attention is more focused on the only different red silhouette. The red silhouette is shaped of a tall, female human. "Found at last!"

"So the report is true. My quarry absorbs blood to regain her health too." said Strygwyr when he sees the red, female silhouette fading from his vision, and a couple minutes later, returns again, then gone and returns again.

Strygwyr admits to himself that the red, female silhouette is faster than him, and looks stronger base on the way she fights, a fighting style he has never seen and encounters in his entire life. He sees the way she quickly closes the distance with her enemy and follows up with quick punches, kicks, and slashes, before coming towards another. And she rarely retreats. Rather, she steps back to gather her momentum and dashes towards her enemy by sliding in a line of blood on the ground.

"The Lady in Red proves to be a difficult opponent, even I cannot outmatch her frenzy fighting style. But if she keeps losing blood..." Strygwyr grins knowingly and runs towards where the battle is. His speed is faster than normal because of being frenzied with the blood he detects.

"Let her be weak so I can defeat her and the Flayed Ones will drink her blood! Hmm-heh-heh-heh-heh-ha!"

...

The same cycle over and over again. Skarlet gains back her strength, then she loses it again. And these brutes are very stubborn to die quickly. If they cannot match her speed, they match her with their fierceness and brutality. The battle is almost to it's climax, with only her standing alone and surrounded by a hundred orcs. The two-hundred and fifty orc warriors either lay dead or dying on the blood-soaked, rocky, red ground.

Skarlet knows she's weak when she lost too much blood, and she can't absorb the blood in the carcasses when the live orcs are still in a rage to kill her. She needs to end the battle quick before more blood is sipped by the earth. They're not attacking yet, so Skarlet attacks first.

The fifty orcs close in to engage Skralet in melee combat, while the ten kept their distance; seven orc archers and three shaman orcs are ready to assist their brothers. But one of them looks behind him.

"Someone comes!" growls the orc shaman as he spots a newcomer running towards them with unnatural speed. "And coming fast!"

The orc archer looks at the newcomer, then his eyes widen in fear as he sees the red droplet symbol at the forehead. "It's the Bloodseeker!"

Strygwyr is almost upon the ten orcs when the archer orcs aim their arrows at him. He slices the arrows that flies towards him but is struck by one that hits his left bicep. But Strygwyr never bothers of the pain when he just pulls off the arrow and continues to run towards the orcs. He spots three orcs shamans at left side, readying their magic, and he goes to them first despite arrows flying towards him. He silently chants Blood Rite, and created a ritual circle made of blood on the ground where the orc shamans are standing. The ritual circle takes effect when the orc shamans are wounded by invisible blades and find themselves not able to cast their fire magic at Strygwyr. And without their magic, they're helpless when Strygwyr comes upon them with the intent of finishing them off. After quickly killing the orc shamans, the wounded Strygwyr runs towards the archers as he removed some arrows from his person.

Strygwyr comes upon a nearby archer who's notching an arrow. With a quick turn of the handle, he moves the blades' back head to the front and did a vertical cut, cutting the bow in half. After that, he crosses his hands and slices off the orc archer's head off. As he killed the archer, he got hit by two more arrows, one at the hip, the other on his shoulder. He's able to block an arrow coming towards his head by using the flat of his blade as a shield. As he runs while removing the arrows, he casts Bloodrage on an archer, driving the archer into a bloodthirsty rage. The archer keeps on attacking Strygwyr and at the same time, loses blood. Strygwyr slashes the Bloodraged archer on the chest. Because the killed archer is under the effects of Bloodrage, the blood splatters heal some of Strygwyr's wounds.

Strygwyr did a cross-block to protect his head and chest from the arrows as he runs towards the five remaining orc archers. He never lost his stride when arrows hit his arms and legs as he comes upon the archers. First, he casts Blood Rite again and reaches an archer. He swings his blades in an outward move and performs a horizontal cut, slashing an archer's stomach open. Then he casts another Bloodrage upon an archer before jumping on another. After killing the archer by sinking the blades' back heads on the shoulders, he went towards the Bloodraged archer and stabs the chest. Regaining some health, he runs again to the archers who are in the act of notching their arrows. When they finished and tried to aim the arrows, they were stabbed to the head.

Strygwyr grins as he finished killing his opponents. He looks at the battle to witness his quarry fighting for her life as the orcs continue to attack. No one bothered to look at his way. Seeing her wounded yet able to fend herself made Strygwyr's grin wider. He found a clarity, a potion that repletes mana that is used for casting abilities, among the archers he killed and drank it.

"Heh-he-he. Keep fighting while I heal and take whatever blood is left in these bodies." Strygwyr said as he proceeds to stab a corpse. "And when you're done fighting, you'll discover most of the dead have no blood for you to absorb and heal your wounds... And you will die by my hands and the Flayed Ones drink your blood. Hmm-heh-heh-heh-heh-ha!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is the site that I based Bloodseeker's distance in detecting blood since his Thirst ability can detect any low hp hero in the map: youtube dot com watch?v=jMPee7BL4zA**

**If you non-dota 2 players want to learn more about Bloodseeker, here: dota2 dot gamepedia dot com / Bloodseeker; dota2 dot com hero / Bloodseeker**

**I decided that the battle will be on the next chapter because I need to fully understand Skarlet's abilities (I really want a PS3 and play Mortal Kombat 2011 right now, for the sake of this story. I wish it can be downloaded illegally like Gamecube and Wii). Next chapter might be posted next year.**

**I can't rely on FanFics as Skarlet references. For me, the Skarlets they wrote about never stick to her character (filtered Skarlet). If you MK writers read this, sorry, it's my opinion.**

**Also, I'm hoping that some of you will give suggestions, especially battle scenes and Skarlet's moves. Thanks in advance.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
